Can't Sleep
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: It's In The Name, James Can't Sleep So He Bugs Meowth And Meowth Gets A New Room
1. Tell Me A Story

**Just a short little fanfic ahead, I was just bored when I couldn't sleep one night so I thought I'd make a story out of this one idea I had**

**Meowth? Meowth, wake up,**

**James poked the cat who was sprawled out at the bottom of his bed**

'**uh, tell me tomorrow jimmy,' the cat muttered in his sleep**

**James walked over to the other side of the room and switched on the light, much to the feline's annoyance, then sat down on the bed again**

'**Alright, what's de matta?' The cat asked tiredly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes**

'**I had a nightmare' James said as he gave the cat a scared look**

'**What happened?' the cat yawned as he tried to look interested**

'**well, first I was tied to a chair and forced to watch Maury, over and over and over again, then the Jonas Brothers came in and started singing the same stupid songs, but I couldn't stop listening and then we finally captured pikachu but instead of sending it to the boss, it just followed us around everywhere we went and it wouldn't shut up, no matter what all you ever heard was 'pika pika pika pika' over and over again,**

**IT WAS TORTURE**

……**.jus tink about dis, food.**

**Food?**

**Food. Tink about all de food dat ya'd love ta eat**

**But then I'll be hungry**

**Den tink about all de pokemon you're gonna catch for de boss**

**But that's just pikachu**

**Well den count Mareep!**

**Okay! One two three four five six seven eight nine ten eleven,**

**James got under the covers and kept counting until he got to a number so high that even I can't get up there**

**Meowth, I'm done counting, now what?**

……**..mmm, count em again,**

**But I already counted them all**

**Den take a bath**

**Okay,**

**James ran the hot water and sat in the tub for about ten minutes until he decided that it wasn't going to work, he got out, put on his pyjamas again and emptyed the tub**

**Meowth, I still can't sleep**

……**.den drink some milk, warm milk**

**James heated up some milk and tried to drink it but burned his tongue and still didn't feel any better**

**Meowth, it's not working**

'……**..ask jess' the cat mumbled desperately as he turned over**

**James walked down to Jessie's room and knocked the door, after a few silent seconds Jessie opened the door and gave James a 'if Meowth isn't dead and we aren't fired then I'm going to MURDER you' look**

**Jessie, I can't sleep**

**Neither can I**

**Really, why not?**

**Because there's someone at my door at 3am!**

**Jessie closed the door and James walked back up to his room, finally feeling tired**

**He grabbed the doorknob and pushed, only to smack his face into the door**

**Huh?**

**He pushed and pulled at the doorknob until he realised that Meowth must have locked him out**

**He angrily pounded the door until he heard the door unlock and a small, sleepy cat stood in the doorway**

**Let me back in!**

**Are ya gonna go ta sleep?**

**Yes Meowth, I'm tired!**

**Alright den, but close de door after ya**

**Meowth retreated back to the bed in the middle of the room and James stepped in behind him**

**He climbed in under the covers and the cat pokemon jumped on to the bottom of the bed and sprawled out again**

**Uh-oh,**

**Mmm, what's de matter now?**

**I still can't sleep, will you tell me a story?**

**Uh, once upon a time, dere was a prince called James and an evil wizard called ash,**

**One day prince James went to de evil ash's lair an tried to defeat him, but de evil wizard sent out his pika-dragon, so prince James sent out his loyal Cat who defeated de pika-dragon, and prince James defeated de evil ash and de whole woild loved em,**

**De end**

**Meowth looked over to see that James had finally fallen asleep, and so the cat sprawled out at the end of his bed and went to sleep too**

**The next morning,**

**THUMP**

**Ah, what was that?!**

**James woke with a start and looked all around the room, Meowth was gone**

**Suddenly the cat's paw appeared from beside the bed and he pulled himself up**

**What happened to you?**

**I musta feel ouffa de bed**

**Again? That's like the fifth time this week!**

**Yeah, maybe I should sleep some place else**

**Meowth loved sleeping at the end of James's bed but he did have a habit of never quite getting much sleep there, he would always either be woken in the middle of the night by James who was unable to sleep or he would fall off the bed, but there was nowhere else he COULD sleep, Jessie never regretted to kick the poor cat out of the room and in to the hallway for a night and they always locked all the other rooms at night, so he would often be found lying haphazardly on his back at the end of James's bed**

**C'mon, time for breakfast**

**James pulled on his rocket uniform and he and Meowth headed down to the cafeteria where they met Jessie sitting as far away as possible from butch and Cassidy**

**They all had breakfast and went back up to their rooms to get ready for another day of twerp-induced failure**

**TWO HOURS LATER**

**Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!!!**

**Wobbuffet!**

**They all landed in a heap conveniently next to the rocket headquarters**

**Well, that wasn't anything like what happened in your story Meowth, looks like this time the pika-dragon won!**

**Dat was a story jimmy, dis is a tv show, totally different**

**No it's not, this is a fanfic, this is a story too,**

…

**They all picked themselves off the floor and headed inside for dinner before getting back to their rooms for the night,**

**And thus ends chapter one, I think I'll continue this a little…**


	2. The Longest Chapter EVER!

**Well, here's part two, I hope it isn't bad,**

**C'mon Meowth, we haven't got all night!**

**James had been shouting down the hallway for ten minutes and there was still no sign of Meowth, he finally decided to just close the door,**

**He couldn't sleep that night, he was wondering where Meowth was, of coarse!**

**Suddenly the answer came to him like Meowth usually did at night, he must have been tired of James waking him up at night so he went to Jessie's room, but Jessie probably would have kicked him out by now so James waited to hear the impatient knocking at his door of his friend trying to get back in, but it never came**

'**Maybe Jessie just hasn't noticed he's there yet' he thought as he got up and headed down to Jessie's room to retrieve his feline friend**

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

**Jessie angrily opened the door and was ready to KILL James for waking her up for the second night in a row**

**Is Meowth in there with you?**

**No, isn't that fluff-ball usually in your room at night?**

**Well yeah, but I haven't seen him since dinner**

'**Well, he's probably up at your door right now waiting to be let in, Y'know how he is' Jessie said desperately trying to get rid of James**

**Yeah, you're probably right, well g'night jess!**

**Night!**

**James pulled himself up the flight of stairs and rounded the corner to his room again, expecting to see a small, tan cat knocking impatiently at his door, when instead he saw nothing**

**He opened his door and looked around the room, hoping to see Meowth curled up or sprawled out somewhere but there was still no sign of him,**

**James climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep without thinking about his missing friend, which proved a more difficult task than first thought, but he finally managed to fall asleep**

**The next morning he opened his eyes and just stared at the ceiling, waiting to hear the familiar 'thump' of Meowth falling off the bed as he usually did at this time of the morning, but there was no sound in the room,**

**He sat up and looked around the big empty room, Meowth still hadn't appeared since last night, James was getting worried. He pulled on his team rocket uniform and went down to Jessie's room**

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

**Jessie opened the door and wondered who it could be this early**

**Have you seen Meowth?**

**Yeah, he's small, furry and he has a tail, any other questions?**

**No, I mean since last night**

**Y'mean, he wasn't at your room?**

**No, I haven't seen him since dinner yesterday**

**Well, there's no use thinking on an empty stomach, let's go!**

**Jessie, who had gone back into her room but left the door open, looked back at James, he was sad, looking to the ground with worry ,**

**C'mon, cheer up, I'll bet someone in the cafeteria's seen him**

**Ya think so? Will it be open this early?**

**Probably, now c'mon, we'll ask 'shudder' butch and Cassidy**

**They walked down to the cafeteria, all the while James was wondering what could've happened to his feline friend, when they ran into Cassidy,**

'**Have you seen Meowth?' James asked desperately**

'**No, have you seen my blanket?' Cassidy asked, equally as desperate**

**No,**

**Well if you see it, tell me, it went missing last night and I haven't seen it since**

**When they got to the cafeteria, there was a janitor just opening up,**

**Is this place open yet?**

**Just about, it's been locked since last night**

**The janitor lifted the shutters and Jessie 'n' James walked in with James still staring at the ground miserably**

'**I think I know where Meowth is' Jessie said with a smile**

**What, where?!**

**James looked up at her with hope and she pointed him over to their table, where a small tan cat was sprawled out comfortably on the top of the table**

'**MEOWTH!' James yelled with joy as he ran over to the startled cat**

**Wha, what, is it time fer breakfast?**

**Meowth, what're you doing here, and what's that?**

**James pointed to where Meowth had put some sort of cloth over the table**

**Dat's Cassidy's blanket, I swiped it from 'er last night**

'**so that's where that went' said Jessie as she smiled evilly and thought about what she could do with it to annoy Cassidy**

**So what **_**were**_** you doing here?**

**You were always wakin Me-owth up in de middle of de night, so I swiped Cassidy's blanket an thought I'd try campin out here tonight**

**Why did you need Cassidy's blanket for that?**

**Dis table is real uncomfortable, (Meowth grabbed the blanket and rubbed it against the side of his face) and dis blanket's nice an fluffy, I can see why she likes it!**

**Now if youse guys don't mind, I'd like ta get a little more shut-eye**

**The cat lay down and put his paws behind his head, ready to begin another catnap**

**About two hours later, butch and Cassidy walked in (Cassidy was visibly freaking out) and Meowth was snuggled in closely with her blanket**

**Hey that's mine!**

**Cassidy ran over to Jessie 'n' James's table and pointed to her blanket, which was wrapped tightly around the tan cat**

**Jessie smiled evilly 'you can have it back if you want Cassidy, but are you sure you want it back after he's had it?'**

**As if he were on cue, Meowth rolled over and licked the blanket as he grinned**

**Ugh, fine! You win this round Jessie, but I'll get you back for this some day and that meddling cat of yours!**

**James: Cassidy, stop ripping off lines from Scooby Doo, this isn't a cross-over 'fic Y'know**

**I just realised, youse guys haven't seen de best part o sleepin here yet**

**What's that?**

**Oh, you'll find out t'night…**

**That night,**

**Jessie was asleep comfortably in her bed but James still couldn't sleep,**

'**maybe I'll get Meowth to tell me another story' he thought as he opened his door and started heading down to the cafeteria**

**When he got there he found the shutters were down and he couldn't get in, **

'**Meowth, let me in! I can't sleep!' he yelled as he could see the feline relaxing on their table**

'**heheheh' Meowth thought to himself as he rolled over to face away from the shutters**

' **Goodnight jimmy,' he whispered as he curled up, 'well it is for me!'**

**That's pretty much it, if anyone wants me to continue the story or they have any ideas of something that could happen then review and say so**

**Thanx for reading!**

**XD**


End file.
